


说爱

by LGDM



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGDM/pseuds/LGDM
Relationships: 金泰亨/田柾国
Kudos: 2





	说爱

[cp]#正泰[超话]# <说爱>

懵懂害羞国×不擅长推拉泰   
现实向/暗恋成真

“可我真的不太擅长说爱。”

BGM.#Remember me（德鲁纳酒店）（Cover：Gummy）[音乐]# [/cp]<说爱>

*

“柾国喜欢的话，就去追吧。”

田柾国依稀记得金南俊的话——彼时他们站在门窗大剌剌敞开的阳台，畅聊心事。

相比于其他人，田柾国更倾向于金南俊。这个哥哥总给人一种安全感和放松感，能使他源源不断地说话，在结尾给出智慧的建议。

他有些脸红，但是毫无畏惧地说，哥，我喜欢上一个人了，可是不知道该怎么做。

金南俊悠闲地玩手机，抬头看他：是谁这么幸运？可以给哥说说吗。

田柾国说好，那个人是V哥。

金南俊似乎被噎住了，咳嗽不停。田柾国边拍他后背，边担心，万一他手一松，把手机从十二楼掉下去可就完了。

缓了好一阵，金南俊才止了咳，装作平静地将手机揣回松松垮垮的睡裤。

田柾国不依不饶地看向他的眼睛：“我真的喜欢他，哥。”

“那你说说，从什么时候开始的？”

他陷入回忆，一言不发。

这时，从田柾国身后路过一人，金南俊用眼神示意他走开，但那人不懂，以为是在叫自己过来。开开心心蹦来了。

“南俊哥，”金泰亨推开阳台门，“柾国也在这儿啊，你们聊什么呢？”

金南俊的太阳穴跳了两跳，他快步走向金泰亨，把他推出阳台：“柾国在跟我说秘密，不能偷听。”

金泰亨听了往左一转，逃出金南俊的手掌，折返了路跑向脸涨得通红的田柾国。握住弟弟的手腕问：“秘密？我能一起听吗！”

田柾国别扭了一小下，直到金泰亨耐不住去揉他的红耳朵，才说出拒绝的话。

“不行……因为那是秘密。”

“昂——那好吧。”金泰亨干巴巴地回答，两只手松开又跑了，和跑来的样子不一样。

好像惹他生气了。田柾国把手重新覆盖上金泰亨刚刚碰过的耳垂，懊恼地垂下了脑袋。

金南俊叉着腰，一会儿看看金泰亨紧闭的房门，一会儿瞅瞅身边似乎一逗就会哭出来的忙内，叹了口气。安慰地拍了拍失落的弟弟：“柾国喜欢的话，就去追吧。”然后冲他比了个大拇指。

当天晚上，田柾国还是没有勇气敲开金泰亨的门，踌躇半天回自己房间了。

*

说不上来的闷。

田柾国已经五天没和金泰亨说话了。

他试着去创建话题，结果换来金泰亨的一句“我困了”。他去宿舍门口堵他，金泰亨没表情地躲开，悄悄地说“干嘛啦”就没了下文。

感觉自己做的都是无用功。  
田柾国困扰地摊在床上，没心情出去和哥哥们吃夜宵。

但炸鸡香还是从没关好的门缝里偷跑出来。他从床上起来，走到门边想拉开门时，一个人急冲冲地跑过来，俩人撞了个满怀。

“啊西…”田柾国揉着撞疼的下巴，定睛一看，原来是金泰亨。  
“找撞”的某人也好不到哪里去，正捂着额头喊疼。

我一定是疯了才会这么做。  
田柾国想着，抬手替他揉额头。仿佛从冰窟里捞出来的两只手叠放在一起，两个人都没有逃开。

田柾国看到金泰亨的表情有所缓和，手却不像大脑命令的那样放下，反而固执地铐住了他的肩膀。

“我是来叫你吃饭的。”金泰亨急着解释，却掰不开他的手。

“可哥哥刚才，在投怀送抱啊。”  
田柾国加重了“哥哥”两字。

结果很明显，是“投怀送抱”刺激了金泰亨。

“放开我。”他把话说的生硬，视线落在田柾国的睡衣口袋上。

“那哥告诉我，为什么这几天不理我。”

小兔子有股生来不服输的精神，倔强地站在那儿不动，一定要他给出一个答案。

“因为…你不和我分享秘密。”金泰亨看着他的纽扣说了出来。田柾国呼吸停顿了一下，还没追问，金泰亨便看着他接着说。

“我们之间不是没有秘密的吗？什么时候，柾国也会有自己的心事，又藏起来不和哥哥说了呢。”

“我很难过。”

金泰亨说完，扒开他逐渐放空的手走了。

*

其实不单单是因为这件事才和他闹别扭的。  
金泰亨放下喝的索然无味的汽水，翘起一只腿。

“泰亨啊，听南俊说，你和柾国最近都不说话了？”坐在电视机前的郑号锡看他这样，好奇地问道。

“啊，没有啦，我们挺好的。”金泰亨瞟了一动不动的田柾国一眼，“是吧柾国？”

“唔嗯。”田柾国含糊地应了声，起身说道：“我去睡觉了。”

“没吃多少就走？柾国啊…”  
任凭谁在他身后叫喊，田柾国依旧是那个姿势，走回房间关上了门。

“泰亨，难道你惹他生气了？”金硕珍一脸古怪地看向抱着手臂的金泰亨。

他没有回答，盯着眼前的塑料袋发呆。  
哥哥们对视一眼，就不多问了。

“我没有想这么做来着…”他低声呢喃一句，叹了口气还是朝田柾国的房间走去。

客厅剩下的五个哥哥心知肚明，心里想着小孩子还玩推拉，惹对方生气了还不是得自己哄。

“柾国。”金泰亨没敲门，对着深褐色门板喊。没过多久，拖鞋声响起，门随之打开。  
相对无言，或许是出于礼貌——金泰亨想——田柾国叫了声“哥”。

然后就被金泰亨鲁莽地推进房间。

他是不懂怎么接吻的人，尽管在网上学习了很多，但到真正行动起来，还是有些生涩。  
先是张开嘴，胡乱地描摹他的唇形，再急切地挤进牙关，和他深入交流。

而田柾国只是懵了两秒，就顺理成章地和金泰亨拥吻起来。舌尖没入舌根，不会换气也要吻到对方没气儿了才高兴。就像两头初生的小鹿，缠在一起打架——却只是挠人心肝的痒。

亲着亲着，田柾国就压到金泰亨身上，扑到晒过太阳的被子上。  
他们气喘吁吁，不敢看对方，只好各自看向无关紧要的东西上。

“还不愿意……跟我和好吗？”金泰亨抿嘴，看也不看他。别扭地很。

在田柾国看来却异常的可爱。他转而想到自己，摇摇头笑了。

“明明是哥先和不和我好的。”  
“现在还反过来怪我。”

他的头埋在金泰亨的锁骨处，小狗似的蹭了蹭。

“可你还是没有告诉我秘密。”金泰亨嘟嘴，轻轻推开他，保持了十厘米的距离。“没有诚信的小鬼。”

“秘密啊……”田柾国想，这秘密说出来就有点好笑了。搞得他们俩像傻子一样。

他侧脸，带着危险的笑容，在金泰亨的柔软的耳垂上亲亲。  
离开的时候伸出舌尖舔了下，金泰亨马上触电般偏头躲开，捂着烧起火的耳朵看向引火者。

“你……”

“这就是秘密。”

田柾国截下他没说完的话，贴着他的额头，黑色瞳孔都染上了笑意。

秘密是喜欢你。


End file.
